


All You Wanna Do

by holtehyde



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grell deserves so much better, Grell-centric, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: A Grell centric song fic based on the song "All You Wanna Do" from Six the musical.
Kudos: 6





	All You Wanna Do

Grell Sutcliffe was fourteen. She had yet to realize she wasn’t as man as the world hoped she’d be. She had been in extra tutoring when her teacher made a move on her. She was uneasy but the flattery made it seem almost normal. The uncomfortable affair continued until her parents dropped her from her classes. Later on she realized this was the first time a handsome man had taken advantage of her. Grell was furious when she came to terms with it. She hoped the next guy she’d sleep with would be better, would be worth it.

Grell was seventeen. She had come to her realization of her femininity. She started dressing more accordingly for a lady and tried her best to pass as her proper self. This time the man had approached her and paid for new clothing and makeup for her, sweet words and encouragement had won her over. This man seemed like all she wanted and more. He was ideal, or at least that’s what she thought before his true nature came through. Soon he was ignoring her and only reaching out to her for a quick fuck. He found another woman, make that four. He left her on her own. Had her packed up and kicked out once he found a more socially acceptable partner. She thinks to herself, will she ever learn? 

She decided to take a break from men and just work on helping herself. After some time she was introduced to a high profile businessman. He was serious about his work and she was intrigued. He gave her a job as his secretary. This guy, she decided, was going to be different. He was going to be good for her, no matter how sleazy he and his friends were around her. She’d work the days and please him in the nights. No matter what she convinced herself of it was hard to ignore that he only cared about his own pleasure and image. After he was done with her he’d kick her out and leave her to her own devices. When she ended it he pinned the scandal on her. It got to be too much, she ended it.

To her surprise, she woke up. She woke up in the presence of a tall handsome man around her age saying they were to be coworkers. Grell was hesitant but couldn’t help getting interested more and more as he refused to advance on her and refused her advances. His name? Was William T Spears, he was her first crush after waking as a reaper. She ignored the warnings, his refusal to use her proper titles, his refusal to treat her well. She saw the issues but pursued him regardless. In her mind it would be better to know he doesn’t care from the start than have him betray her like the others.

Years go on, Grell is still eternally in her mid-twenties. She meets a man while under the service of his master’s aunt. His devilish looks putting every man she’s ever seen to shame, she was infatuated. She knew as a demon he’d never be able to love her back, she couldn’t help but hope he’d waste his time on her. The cycle went on, she flirted, he ignored her approaches or even flat out refused her and insulted her. Proading at her weakest spots. She couldn’t stop thinking, why do I only meet the men who mistreat me, who want to use me, who betray me. She put on a brave face, if they don’t want her it’s okay. She’s better off with no man than ones that will hurt her even more.


End file.
